Jetseta
by Cutting Out My Heart
Summary: John sets out on a suicide mission and someone from Elizabeth's past saves him.
1. Alive

Jetseta

Disclaimer: Define owns…

* * *

Major John Shepard, USAF, was on a suicide mission. As of now he was piloting a jumper towards one of the Wraith hive ships.

_I'm going to die._ He knew he had to do it, to save Atlantis, and Earth, and her. He had to protect her.

Here he was running head on into certain death for her, and she didn't even know how he felt about her.

_Now or never Johnny Boy, you may never get another chance._

"Elizabeth," he said into his comm.

"Yes," was her weak reply. He could tell she was fighting back tears already.

"Liz, these past few months with you have been great, and I just wanted to tell you that…well…I…" started John.

Suddenly a shot rocked the jumper and John was thrown into the control panel.

He fell to the floor unconscious.

A blinding white light engulfed the jumper and a girl with jet-black hair and green eyes appeared next to him.

"I have to do everything myself," she mumbled as she piloted the jumper into the hive ship.

The control room cheered as the ship exploded.

Then they remembered just how that hive ship was destroyed.

Rodney looked over at Elizabeth, but she was gone.

"Zelenka, did you see where Elizabeth went, she was just here," said Rodney.

"No, I was watching the screen," said Zelenka.

Rodney's eyes darted to the balcony doors as they slid shut.

Elizabeth slid down the railing until she was sitting on the floor. She buried her face in her arms and cried.

_I loved him…and I never got to tell him…I never got to hear what he was saying._

Suddenly a white light engulfed the balcony.

A few feet away from Elizabeth laid an unconscious John Shepard and next to him stood the black haired girl.

She smiled at Elizabeth and waved before disappearing to suffer her punishment by the others.

"Jetseta…" whispered Elizabeth.

* * *

This story is dedicated to my cousin Jetseta who was recently kidnapped and killed.

We'll miss you Jet.

White Lily Death


	2. Sister, Sister

Jetseta

Disclaimer: Soon they will all be mine, you'll see, I will rule the world, come on Pinky, let's get started.

* * *

Elizabeth rushed over to John and checked his pulse.

_Oh, thank the Ancients, he's alive. _

"Carson, it's Elizabeth, we need a med team on the balcony outside the control room," said Elizabeth into her comm.

"Aye, we'll be there in a moment," said Carson.

After telling Carson to hurry, Elizabeth turned back to the unconscious man before her.

"John, come on wake up," she pleaded.

She stared at him intently, willing him to wake up and prove he was okay.

As if he read her mind, he opened his green eyes and stared into her blue-gray ones.

"Liz, you're safe," he mumbled.

"Me…I'm not the nut job who just flew a puddle jumper into a wraith hive ship and destroyed it," said Elizabeth.

"Liz…what I was going to say on the jumper was that I…" started John again.

"Bloody hell, how did he get here," said Carson in sheer amazement.

"An ancient girl brought me here," said John before falling back into unconsciousness.

Carson looked out of his office at his sleeping patient and the mess of black curls on top of the head that was resting on the bed next to him.

He shook his head and went to wake her.

"Elizabeth, lass, wake up," he said as he gently shook her.

"Carson, what time is it," she asked jolting up from her bed.

"Don't worry lass, everything is under control, the other ship was destroyed and Major Shepard will be fine," said Carson.

"Thanks Carson," said Elizabeth as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Elizabeth, are you okay," asked Kate Heightmier walking up to her.

"I really don't know," said Elizabeth.

"Do you want to talk," asked Kate gesturing to her office.

Elizabeth nodded and followed Kate into her office.

"So, what's troubling you," asked Kate.

"The ancient that saved John…her name was Jetseta," said Elizabeth

"You know her," asked Kate.

"She was my sister," said Elizabeth.

* * *

This story is dedicated to my cousin Jetseta who was recently kidnapped and killed.

We'll miss you Jet.

White Lily Death


End file.
